


Nothing.

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Dark, Leroux based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: It was what she had left.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt on tumblr.

Nothing. 

It was what she had as she walked silently down to the dark lake. A blue mysterious light had settled over the large cage and reflected on the clear surface of the water; an uncommon but not unheard of phenomena, according to Erik who had attempted to explain it to her once. She had quickly stopped paying attention and instead wondered what lay beneath the calm waters. 

Nothing. 

It was what she had felt when she first came to the opera. She'd been lucky to land a spot in the chorus right after leaving the conservatory, barely scraping through. Her father's death had extinguished out all passion within her and in truth, she was waiting for the world to swallow her up whole, knowing what little her existence would've meant to it. 

Nothing. 

It was what she had heard in the years she'd prayed for the Angel of Music her father had promised to send her, stubbornly clinging onto the fantasy that an angel would truly appear. It had been sheer desperation that made her believe the music, the Voice, when he spoke to her, telling her that he indeed was the Angel and that she could become something.

Nothing. 

It was what she had done when her Angel had proven to be a deformed madman who wanted more from her than she could give. She knew that she was in danger and though she'd begun to realize that others' lives were threatened as well, she had indulged Erik's fantasies, hoping that her future held a promise of more. 

Nothing. 

It was what she'd done as Raoul and the Persian man cried out in horror while the torture room was flooded. She had watched Erik with weary eyes, waiting for him to take what was rightfully his after she'd given her life to him to save thousands of people above them. They would never know what had changed that night. 

Everything. 

It was what she had been through since Erik had stepped into her life. So much pain, and joy, and anger, and love, and death. Mostly death. He was just as surprised as her when the knife cut open his skin, slicing through his glorious instrument that had enchanted her so often, effectively ending what he'd given her and taken from her. Surrounded by death, she was left with what she'd started with. 

Nothing. 

It was what she felt as she stepped into the dark water, glowing with a bluish tint from the light in the cave; it called to her, quickly washing away the blood soaking her skin, cleansing her of his sins. Even as her face broke through the surface, she was numb, welcoming every ounce of water into her lungs. Soon all there would be left of her was… 

Nothing.


End file.
